Venganza en Iwatobi
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: Makoto tiene una cuenta pendiente, y sus amigos de ayudarán a cobrarla. Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. _Y yo aun no se de quien es Haru._

**Aviso**: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

Primer fic de en este fandom, y también primero de un anime. Estoy feliz por ello, esperemos que sean muchos mas. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza en Iwatobi<strong>

_**(O Makoto sabe el significado de la palabra "venganza")**_

_**I**_

_**Origen**_

Makoto pocas veces habia salido de Iwatobi, y no recordaba mucho sobre esas pocas veces en las que habia abandonado su pueblo natal y amigo de toda la vida. No era algo de extrañar ya que su edad no tenía más de un digito, por lo que no podía recordar sucesos relativamente lejanos de su corta vida, y porque esta misma no era lo suficientemente larga como para ser un "de toda la vida" significante; aunque deseaba que de algún modo esta llegara a serlo.

Sus padres habían decidido que con seis años, era injustificable que aún no conociera su familia en Nagasaki. Además de que tuvieran que anunciar el segundo embarazo de su madre, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en la ciudad natal de esta.

Pero realmente Makoto quería regresar a Iwatobi. Quería alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, y probablemente lo siguiente que haría después de soltar un suspiro enorme y poder pegar el ojo, seria visitar a Haru… o a su viejo amigo el pescador.

No importaba, solo quería salir de allí y ver alguna de esas dos caras amigables… o familiares, porque aparentemente él era el único que podía clasificar la cara de Haru-chan como "amigable". Extrañado por no haber llegado a esa conclusión antes, Makoto apretó más contra si el paquete de comida chatarra intacto que tenía en sus manos.

No, no. Habia otra opción. Que a Haru llegara a Nagasaki y se interpusiera entre él y los fantasmas. Esa sería una buena idea, Haru ya lo habia hecho antes. Si, debía decirle a su madre que trajera a Haru lo más pronto posible. De preferencia antes de que se le saliera el corazón del pecho, muchas gracias.

— ¡Buuuuuu!

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh. ¡No! ¡Por favor, no succiones mi alma! ¡Te tengo papitas! ¡Cómelas a ellas, no a mí! — estaba a punto de soltar otro "Por favor, no me comas" cuando escucho las ya familiares risas.

Mas avergonzado que asustado, abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas. No sabía si por la rabia o por la humillación que suponía sentirse engañado. De nuevo.

En su defensa, lo habían engañado de diferentes maneras, nunca repetían una misma treta.

Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que sus padres no creían que sus primos fueran tan crueles. "Vamos, pero si son solo un año más grandes que tú, Mako", le habían dicho la primera vez que recurrió a ellos en busca de protección ante las fantasmagóricas y terroríficas historias con las que estaban llenando su mente.

Pero ellos no sabían que para él, tener siete años y medio era un sueño que solo se haría realidad en un año. Y que desde luego que sus primos gemelos sabían apreciar la diferencia. Sus padres tampoco comprendían que habia una gran diferencia entre niños de la _ciudad_, y niños _de pueblos diminutos_. Haru si lo comprendería.

Pero eso no importaba, porque Haru no estaba allí, y acababa de perder otro paquete de papitas el cual fue raptado pos uno de los gemelos.

Resignado, Makoto se giró de nuevo con su vista clavada en el océano, pensando en lo increíble que sería nadar allí, con delfines y más peces hasta que su piel se pareciera a la de la abuelita de Haru. El edificio en el que Vivian sus tíos daba contra el mar, con esa vista las alturas no le molestaban.

— Hicimos lo que pudimos para protegerte… — a estas alturas, Makoto ya sabía que aquello tan solo constituía la mitad de una frase.

— …parece que los espectros de las _vírgenes peludas_ del convento caído en 1945 han aceptado tu tributo — completó su segundo primo sin siquiera disimular el aliento a papitas que destilaba su boca.

A veces dudaba de que realmente le estuvieran protegiendo.

Makoto hizo su mejor intento de aparentar indiferencia y fulminar con la mirada, pero las risas de sus primos le confirmaron que era algo para lo que únicamente Haru poseía el don. Como si le faltaran razones para necesitarle a su lado.

— Pero verás…

— Aun no te hemos hablado de las sirenas asesinas radioactivas…

Sin lugar donde correr fuera de ese balcón donde sus primos le impedían la salida, y temiendo importunar a sus padres con sus gritos, Makoto se resignó a escuchar _otra historia verídica sobre la Nagasaki del submundo_. Tenía que estar preparado mentalmente para sobrevivir otra noche; porque nadie que contara una historia con tanta vehemencia podía mentir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

_**Plan**_

— ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de un proyecto para tu electiva de mitología del Japón? — Kisumi lo miraba si bien no con incredulidad, si con un poco de burla.

La verdad es que nunca se le había dado demasiado bien mentir.

Makoto sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente por ser descubierto mintiendo. Otra vez.

En su defensa, no tenía mucha practica y siempre intentaba decir algo creíble aunque pareciera lo contrario. Es la desventaja de no tener mucha practica: ser atrapado a la primera.

— ¿No? — respondió algo avergonzado.

Llevó su mano a la nuca y sonrió con una disculpa como tenía por costumbre. Su amigo esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver que estaba en lo correcto.

— Por supuesto que no — le confirmo Kisumi — anda, dime de una vez.

Con catorce años, ya no soñaba con ser un año mayor. Es más, le hubiera encantado ser menor. Así no tendría que cuidar de sus hermanitos y más bien cuidarían de él; pero al parecer nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el también merecía un poco de atención de vez en cuando. Solo los gatos.

— Quiero una pequeña _venganza_, verás, mis primos vendrán a pasar este festival en Iwatobi… y…

— Tienes unas cuentas pendientes con ellos. Asombroso ¿Quién lo diría? El buen Mako – chan planeando todo un ardid de misteriosas retribuciones por atentados contra su vida pasada contra los…

Fue bueno que se quedara en silencio de repente porque Makoto no quería que nadie más escuchara las exageraciones de su amigo. Ademas todo lo que queria era devolverles un poco del trago amargo que le habían hecho pasar cuando era un crio ignorante, impresionable y mucho mas miedoso. Ahora sus primos contaban con la edad de quince años y por si fuese poco, estarían juntos. No sonaba como un plan propiamente cruel para Makoto.

Pero seguro que el silencio de Kisumi no se debía a que este estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Kisumi? — le llamó después de unos largos segundos en los que este se encontraba abstraído.

— Tengo una idea mejor que buscar rebuscados mitos locales y representarlos a tus primos, verás, implica a Haru, las frases de su abuela, un espectáculo de luces y…

De nuevo el de ojos violeta se quedó en silencio abruptamente. Esta vez por la llegada del mencionado pelinegro.

Kisumi esbozo una amplia sonrisa al ver a Haru.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó este a modo de saludo.

— Hola, Haru — saludo Makoto aun con el sonrojo.

Haru frunció ligeramente las cejas mirándolos pero no pidió ninguna explicación.

— De acuerdo Haru – chan — Kisumi comenzó a caminar y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro del pelinegro — me preguntaba si tienes un vestido tradicional muy antiguo. Algo así como una reliquia de la familia Nanase. Es para una buena causa…

Makoto consideró detenerlos por un segundo, pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo cuando estaban involucrados esos dos? Además, a que sería entretenido ver a Haru usando una reliquia. No, desde luego no seria el quien los detedria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>III<strong>_

_**Resutados**_

— ¡Ya se! Deberías inscribirte en el club de teatro Haru – chan.

— …

— Quiere volver al club de natación — tradujo Makoto.

Kisumi hizo cara de pena. Estaban frente a la casa de Makoto observando los gatitos ir de un lado para otro y comiendo papitas. Parecía que en su barrio nunca dejaban de nacer nuevas camadas de cachorritos felinos. Estaba completamente bien para el de ojos verdes.

— Vale, pero no negarás que tiene potencial. Si filmaran una adaptación japonesa dela vida de Jack el destripador…

Makoto no lo negó.

Tampoco volvió a ver a sus primos en Iwatobi.

**.For the… end.**

* * *

><p><em>Yeiii. Lo he hecho contra viento y marea sin la ayuda de mi hermana que esperaba. Solo espero que el resultado haya sido bueno y les guste.<em>

_Discúlpenme__ si no uso el vocablo usual japones básico. Soy nueva con los animes (este es mi único, soy mas de literatura) y no conozco mucho los elementos tradicionales que se dan, asi que usé básicamente pocos de los que se mencionan en la serie. Ni siquiera sabría decir en que festival tomaría lugar la actuación/venganza, asi que pido disculpas. Y por la tardanza._

_Nox BadWolf_


End file.
